Vocal Evolution
by Murvine Taylor
Summary: This is a story base on my theory on how SpongeBob's voice changed. Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocal Evolution**

 **Chapter 1**

It was the year 2004. SpongeBob woke up that morning not feeling too great. His throat was hurting all night and when he got up, he puked out blood.

"Ouch," the sponge whimpered, "My throat hurts. I need to go to the doctor."

SpongeBob picked up the phone and called the doctor's office to schedule an appointment.

"Hello, I would like to schedule an appointment with Dr. Forrest . . . My throat was hurting and I just puked up blood . . . Four fifteen this Friday will work . . . Thanks, bye."

At work, SpongeBob had it rough. He kept throwing up on the floor and on the patties. One customer had complained that their patty was covered in blood.

"Excuse me," the customer said to Mr. Krabs, "My patty is all covered in blood."

He showed Mr. Krabs the bloody patty.

"Ewww, SPONGEBOB GET OVER HERE!" Mr. Krabs yelled to his employee and SpongeBob came in just a flash.

"What is it sir?" SpongeBob asked.

Mr. Krabs then answered, "This customer had complained to me that his patty was all covered in blood."

"Sorry Mr. Krabs," SpongeBob said, "It's just that I have been puking up blood and I can't help it."

Mr. Krabs then said, "Why don't you take some time off, until this problem is cured?"

SpongeBob then said, "Aye ye, sir," and started going home.

So during the rest of the day and this week SpongeBob decided to stay at home and get some rest, hoping the problem would go away. Unfortunately, it didn't. SpongeBob was still sick and puking blood the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At the doctor's office, Dr. Forrest checked SpongeBob's temperature, which was negative infinity, and his pulse, which was dangerously high.

"Mr. Squarepants," Dr. Forrest began, "Unfortunately, you have bloodythroatittis, which can lead to death."

SpongeBob freaked out, "Is there a cure, doctor?"

Dr. Forrest then answered, "Fortunately there is, but the cure is voice surgery. You will have to go in for an operation to get your voice changed."

"What if I sound weird after my surgery and what if people start hating me?" SpongeBob said, in a panicky tone.

"Mr. Squarepants, do you want to get better?" Dr. Forrest said.

"I do," SpongeBob said, "I am too young to die."

Dr. Forrest then said, "You can call the Bikini Bottom Hospital to schedule an appointment," he then handed SpongeBob a card, "This is there business card."

When SpongeBob got home he scheduled his appointment, which was going to be in two weeks.

The next day, SpongeBob could see Squidward walking home from work. He walked up to him and said,

"Hey Squidward, you will never believe this."

Squidward then said sarcastically, "What is it that I will not believe?"

"I have to have surgery in two weeks," SpongeBob continued, "To have my voice changed."

"That's great," Squidward replied, still being sarcastic.

"I got more people to tell," SpongeBob said, "I will tell Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, and Mrs. Puff."

Squidward then said, "Better do it while you still sound normal," and laughed nasally.

"Don't worry Squidward, my surgery is in two weeks so that gives me plenty of time," SpongeBob said.

During the next two weeks, SpongeBob told all of his friends and acquaintances about his surgery and the night before his surgery, he said,

"I am going to miss sounding like this. I am going to miss all of the good times, That I had with this voice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On the day of his operation, SpongeBob came at eleven in the morning and sat down in the waiting room. Right beside him he could hear a kid saying,

"No dad, I don't want my voice changed! Please let me stay home and have my friends over to play!"

His dad replied, "Too bad, Billy. This is what you get for beating your sister into a coma, and after your voice change, you will go to your room and think about what you did."

Soon it was SpongeBob's turn. A woman walked in and called his name. "SpongeBob Squarepants!" SpongeBob got up from his chair and followed the woman to a room, where he changed into a hospital gown. After that, the woman led him to the operation room.

A doctor came and said, "Hello Mr. Squarepants. My name is Dr. Young and I will be performing your surgery. Now get into this bed and just relax."

SpongeBob obeyed and tried to stay calm, as the doctor put a tranquilizing mask onto him, which put him to sleep in just five seconds. SpongeBob had dreamed that his new voice would cause him to lose all of his friends.

"We hate you SpongeBob," Patrick said, "You sound like a girl now and I don't hang with girly men."

SpongeBob said in his new girly voice, "But Patrick, I thought we were friends," and began crying.

"Not anymore," Patrick replied.

It took until he woke up from his surgery to find it was just a dream. SpongeBob was being sent to a room in a wheel bed to a hospital bed room. He had to spend a few nights at the hospital and could not talk until the fifth day after the surgery. That day, Dr. Young said to SpongeBob,

"Let's test out your new voice."

SpongeBob then said his "I'm ready," line. His new voice sounded a lot like his old one, only higher pitched.

"I sound different," SpongeBob commented.

The doctor then said, "Well hopefully, you should be well enough to go home and you should be able to do your movie."

SpongeBob then said, "Thanks Dr. Young," and went home that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as SpongeBob got out of the hospital, he was finally able to do his movie, which was going to come out in November. Not only that, but his show got renewed for a fourth season in May of 2005. Unfortunately, that was when people were also saying that he was going downhill.

SpongeBob was hiding behind a dumpster in a dark ally. He could hear two people talking to each other.

"New SpongeBob sucks," said one of them.

"I agree, man," said the other, "I miss the golden age, you know, back when SpongeBob's voice used to be deeper."

SpongeBob began to feel saddened. As soon as those people left SpongeBob continued walking.

"Why do people hate the new me?" SpongeBob said in his new voice miserably.

That's when a few people came by to comfort the little square yellow sponge.

"Don't feel sad," said one of them, "We still love you."

"Yeah," another post-movie fan said, "You still have fans."

"I agree," the first post-movie fan said and both post-movie fans gave SpongeBob a hug. That's when a few more people crowded around SpongeBob.

"Thanks guys," SpongeBob said, "This is why I love you all."

SpongeBob was sad about losing the popularity he once had, but it felt good knowing he still had fans, his best friend, Patrick, and his job as a fry cook. He was not going to give up.

The End


End file.
